User talk:NoNickNeeded
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Hello NoNickNeeded and welcome to ! Thank you for your edit to the Aquario page. If you are confused what to do next, here are some help to aid you: * Confused with how things work in this wiki? Look at our Wiki Guide! * Not yet sure about your next step on our wiki? See our guilds and teams created for users to join. Each guild and team is designated to specific tasks for our wiki's improvements. Make sure to join according to your abilities! * Want to have some friends? Go to our wiki's and communicate with other editors! * Want to improve articles? Check out the and help edit it! * Have fun in editing at our wiki! If you're having any problems, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ice-make:gray (talk) 14:25, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi There I see that you are new to this wiki and since none of our administrators are active as of the moment, you are free to ask me for any help around the wiki. :) And I also added the reference box on the NaLu page since you were wondering why your references weren't working. Now you are free to add any references on the page with no problem. So, welcome to the community and happy editing. 15:24 October 21, 2013 (UTC) Finally o/ Welcome Norbert and thanks for contributing~! 08:34, October 22, 2013 (UTC) G-Repairs Team Thanks for contributing again \o/ Anyway, to maintain the good grammars of the articles, you must join the only active team or even the only active wiki project, G-Repairs Team. Thank you. 08:38, October 22, 2013 (UTC) New Featured Pair If you guys haven't noticed, in the main page of the wiki there is a featured pair portion. So far, we had: December 2012 - Jerza January 2013 - Jerza February 2013 - GaLe March 2013 - NaLu April 2013 - NaLu May 2013 - NaLu June 2013 - Jerza July 2013 - Jerza August 2013 - Jerza September 2013 - Jerza October 2013 - Jerza November 2013 - GaLe = 1 Jerza = 7 NaLu = 3 Message me on your top three choices that are not Jerza, GaLe, and NaLu for the month of November before November 12. 06:47, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Don't Forget to Vote (◡‿◡✿) Hi there! Here's just a friendly reminder about the new feature on the home page. There's a new poll, a character list, and a new featured couple. Right now, we are adding a Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Image and Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Moment on the page and we need your vote. All the instructions are provided on the respective voting page. Please be reminded that the featured image must be from recent manga chapters. The featured moment will have two parts, featured manga moment and featured animated moment. The featured manga moment must also be from the recent chapters but the animated moment can be from anytime and anywhere, whether it be anime, ova, or movie. If the image or moment that you want is not on the list, please feel free to add it. The voting ends on November 20. Thank you. 07:56, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi-yah ! Hi Nicky-Norbert. Since I saw your edits in either FT or FT Answers Wiki, you are allowed to join one and each of these guilds and teams for the upda-tion of Fairy Tail Couples. :D. 11:12, November 17, 2013 (UTC)